


Art for 'Little Green Soldiers'

by Takkun (Takeshi)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeshi/pseuds/Takkun
Summary: Art forLittle Green Soldiersbynasafor the Cap-IM Big Bang 2018.





	Art for 'Little Green Soldiers'

**Author's Note:**

> For [nasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659961)
> 
> Thank you so much for being so good to me, and for all your hard work! This fic is the perfect balance between fluff and angst, and I enjoyed working with you!

 


End file.
